youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ERB
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WIKI! Epic Rap Battles of History '('ERB for short), is a video series created by Peter Shukoff (Nice Peter) and''' Lloyd Alquist (Epic Lloyd)''', and produced/distributed by Maker Studios. The series consists of famous historical or pop culture figures, both fictional and real, against each other in a rap battle. Originally posted on Nice Peter's channel, they now have an exclusive channel for the battles. It first started as Lloyd's idea, which lead them to create the channel. They are currently done with Season 4, and will tour until October, then resuming production to prepare for Season 5. According to Tweets by the crew, it can be inferred the series will resume around March 2016. Epic Rap Battles of History is the 19th most Subscribed YouTube Channel in the world. and the 11th most Subscribed YouTube Channel from the United States. Cast Early episodes only featured portrayals by Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd themselves, but as the popularity of the series grew, later episodes began to feature a greater variety of guest appearances from other viral video and internet celebrities & main stream celebrities including: *LisaNova as Sarah Palin *Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il and Sun Tzu *Alex Farnham as Justin Bieber *Zach Sherwin as Albert Einstein, Doc Brown, Shelock Holmes, Ebenezer Scrooge, Stephen King, Egon Spengler, Voltaire, and Walt Disney *Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays *George Watsky as William Shakespeare, The 4th Doctor, and Edgar Allan Poe *Mickey Meyer as Doctor Seuss *DeStorm Power as Mr. T, Kanye West, and Shaka Zulu *Omar Gharaibeh as Spock (non-speaking cameo) *Mary Doodles as Hot Alien (non-cpeaking cameo), Kari Byron, and the Animators (non-speaking cameos) *KassemG as himself, and Lando Calrissian (non-speaking cameos) *Rhett McLaughlin as Wilbur Wright, Donatello di Niccolo, and William Clark *Link Neal as Orville Wright, Leonardo da Vinci, and Meriwether Lewis *Bentley Green as Young Michael Jackson *Jenna Marbles as Eve *Jesse Wellens as King Leonidas *Jeana Smith as Queen Gorgo (Non-speaking Cameo) *Kimmy Gatewood as Marilyn Monroe *Angela Trimbur as Cleopatra *AlphaCat as Barack Obama *Mike Diva as Bruce Lee *Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson *Snoop Dogg as Moses *Keegan-Micheal Key as Gandhi and Michael Jordan *Jordan Peele as Martin Luther King Jr. and Muhammad Ali *Dante Cimadamore as Nikola Tesla, Criss Angel (cameo) *PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov (non-speaking cameo) *Ray William Johnson as Goku and Boba Fett (voice only), *Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc *Michelle Glavan as Miley Cyrus *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton *Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarroti *Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino *Mark Douglas as Ray Stantz *Chris Gorbos as Peter Venkman *Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore *PressHeartToContinue as Janine Melnitz (cameo) *KRNFX as Grant Imahara, Lao Tzu *Chris Alvarado as Tory Belleci *Grace Helbig as Juliet Capulet *Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker * Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper * Lauren Flans as Ellen DeGeneres * November Christine as Oprah Winfrey * WAX as Quentin Tarantino * Ruggles Outbound as Stanley Kubrick * Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea (non-speaking cameo) * Sam Macaroni as Rufus * Greg Davis, Jr. as the Zulu Warriors (cameo) * MC Jin as Confucius * Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Announcer (body cameo, one episode) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 List Of Subscriber Milestones ERB hit 100,000 Subscribers On November 19th, 2011. ERB hit 500,000 Subscribers On February 1st, 2012. ERB hit 1 Million Subscribers On June 31st, 2012. ERB hit 2 Million Subscribers On November 28th, 2012. ERB hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 13th, 2013. ERB hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 8th, 2013. ERB hit 5 Million Subscribers On May 7th, 2013l ERB hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 11th, 2013. ERB hit 7 Million Subscribers On August 8th, 2013. ERB hit 8 Million Subscribers On November 8th, 2013. ERB hit 9 Million Subscribers On December 26th, 2013. ERB hit 10 Million Subscribers On June 16th, 2014. ERB hit 11 Million Subscribers On September 30th, 2014. ERB hit 12 Million Subscribers On April 5th, 2015. List Of Subscriber Milestones ERB hit 100 Million Video Views On May 19th, 2012. ERB hit 200 Million Video Views On October 19th, 2012. ERB hit 300 Million Video Views On November 29th, 2012. ERB hit 400 Million Video Views On January 29th, 2013. ERB hit 500 Million Video Views On April 9th, 2013. ERB hit 600 Million Video Views On May 28th, 2013. ERB hit 700 Million Video Views On October 9th, 2013. ERB hit 800 Million Video Views On December 3rd, 2013. ERB hit 900 Million Video Views On March 18th, 2014. ERB hit 1.0 Billion Video Views On May 30th, 2014 ERB hit 1.1 Billion Video Views On July 6th, 2014. ERB hit 1.2 Billion Video Views On August 6th, 2014. ERB hit 1.3 Billion Video Views On October 23rd, 2014. ERB hit 1.4 Billion Video Views On December 7th, 2014. ERB hit 1.5 Billion Video Views On January 16th, 2015. ERB hit 1.6 Billion Video Views On March 27th, 2015. ERB hit 1.7 Billion Video Views On June 9th, 2015. ERB hit 1.8 Billion Video Views On August 4th, 2015. ERB hit 1.9 Billion Video Views On October 15th, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musician Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views